The present invention relates to a pipe fitting and particularly to a union or flange connection, which includes a tail piece for press-fitting.
Typically, connections to pipe fittings utilizing threaded nuts employ a flange fitting with a gasket leading to a tail piece, which includes a socket for soldering a pipe conduit thereto. These connections allow the coupling of copper or bronze conduits to a variety of plumbing fittings, such as elbows, T's, valves, and the like, in a disconnectable manner. Such convenience is frequently required in a given plumbing installation, however, there exists a need for a coupling which will allow an easier connection to a piping system by employing a press-fitted connection. This would allow the installer to more easily integrate a plumbing fitting, such as valves, into a system without requiring soldering or other labor-intensive measures.